Merlin's Day Off
by Jillcb
Summary: What on earth does a man who spends all his time chasing after others do, when they actually get a day off? For Merlin this becomes a serious problem as he struggles to know what to do with his time, when suddenly no one needs him for a day. This is a amusing look at how Merlin solves this particular predicament. Part four of The Tales of Camelot Collection.


As sun streaked through his bedroom chambers, Merlin slowly stirred, and opened up his eyes. For a second he almost jumped out of bed, thinking he'd overslept. But then he remembered, that he had been given two days off. In truth he was still in shock, when Arthur and Gwen announced that he was being given some holiday. Merlin suspected that this was Gwen's idea really, but he noticed that she could some times wrap Arthur around her little finger, something Merlin never stopped teasing the King about. Arthur being Arthur he denied it of course, dismissing it with the usual Merlin, shut up whenever Merlin crowed on about it.

The holiday coincided with Gaius visiting an old friend of his outside of Camelot. So Merlin realised he really was on his own this time. He got up leisurely not rushing at having his breakfast. Taking his time, to relax as much as possible. It wasn't long before he realised that taking it easy was alien to him, he was so use to being on the go, doing endless chores for Arthur, that actually doing nothing, did not suit him at all. Before long he was getting restless. I'll write a letter to my mother he thought to himself, then thought that will take all of half an hour. In the end he decided to go for a walk to see the Knights.

He soon strided outside to where the Knights usually had their practice sessions. No one was around, where had they all got to he wondered? Then he suddenly remembered, they had escorted Gaius and were then going out on patrol up north. He sighed, and made his way over to where Ivan the stableboy was looking after the King's horses.

"Hello there Ivan." Merlin smiled "how's it going?"

Ivan smiled, "Hello Merlin nice to see you. Taken a little rest have you?" He stopped work and came over to where Merlin was standing.

"Well actually I've been given two days off." Merlin said grimacing slightly.

"What on earth are you dong here then, you should be away from here, enjoying yourself." Ivan exclaimed. "what I wouldn't give for two days off."

Merlin smiled. "Truth of the matter is I don't know what to do with myself. I'm not use to having holidays." He explained "any ideas?"

Ivan laughed, "Merlin there must be something you can do, surely there is something you've always wanted to do, that you don't normally have any time for? Ivan said.

Merlin thought for a moment "Well I suppose I could be sort my room out." He thought, scratching his head.

"I was thinking more of a pleasure type of things." Ivan smiled, as if talking to a child.

"I don't usually have time for those sort of things." Merlin said, "I'm usually too busy."

Out of desperation Ivan pointed to the sky, "Well it's a lovely day, why don't you go for a walk." He suggested.

"I suppose so." Merlin said doubtfully. "I shouldn't disturb you anyway Ivan, thank you." With a wave Merlin walked away.

With the sun burning down, Merlin decided to go on a walk through the palace gardens. Before long he found himself actually relaxing, having never a walked the gardens before. The gardeners waved to him as he walked past them, amazed to see the warlock actually walking around looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. A big change from the man they knew, who was always in a hurry, when serving Arthur, or finishing his own work.

Finding a bench Merlin sat down, and decided determinedly that he was going to relax properly. He attempted to slow down his mind, free it of any troublesome thoughts, and let it all go. As he closed his eyes he briefly found himself going into a pleasant trance. Before long he had a smile on his face as carefree images started playing around in his head. He put his hands behind his head, taking a contented breath out, a big smile on his face. Before long his head went over to the side, his eyes shut, and he was soon fast asleep, snoring lightly.

It was here that Arthur and Gwen found him, oblivious to the world. The pair of them laughed tenderly as they watched him.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" Gwen asked noticing his smile.

"Whatever it is, it's giving him a lot of pleasure." Arthur laughed, "maybe I should wake him for the hell of it."

"Oh Arthur don't you dare." Gwen cooed "I can't remember ever seeing him so relaxed," she giggled.

"I suppose you are right." Her husband agreed. "Well since Merlin's got a couple of day's off, I suggest we make the most of it."

"I don't know what you're implying." Gwen laughed.

"At least we know we are not about to be interrupted by him bursting through the doors as usual." Arthur laughed.

Grabbing Arthur's hand, the royal couple ran back to the castle, almost knocking down a gardener in the process. Merlin missed it as he remained fast asleep, which is where Gwaine found him next morning having arrived back from patrol.


End file.
